Maximum Ride stories
by Psycho Pixie202
Summary: starts with a bit of maximum ride schools out forever than its just about fang and max when they where in virginia FAX.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 schools out forever chapter 30

A little tap on my door made me jump, every muscle bunched with fear. It had to be Iggy. 'Im out of the bathroom' I called hearing my voice shake a little. 'Yeah' fang said. 'I can tell coz your voice is coming from in here'. 'What do you want?' 'Can I come in' 'no!' so of course the door opened. Fang leaned in the doorway. He saw the way I looked pale, big eyed and freaked. Compulsively I touched my face and looked down at my hands. Nope, still covered with plain skin. One of his eyebrows rose and he came in closing the door behind him. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know" I whispered, "something wrong with me but I don't know what". Fang waited for a moment then came and sat next to me on my bed and put his arm gently around my shoulder. I blushed as I was all huddled up, damp in my towel feeling more miserable and scared then I had in days.

"You'll be okay" he said. "I promise". He leaned down and quickly kissed me on my forehead. As he turned to go he tripped and came crashing down on top of me. Ok let's just stop to asses this situation for a minute. I'm lying on my bed in just my towel AND FANG WAS ON TOP OF ME!!!!!!! I looked up at his. He was silent his dark eyes on me so I quickly looked down. I slowly took a deep breath and looked back up at fang to see his deep brown eyes staring down at me. He was so close I could feel his warm breath caressing my face. He leaned down closing the small space between us. His mouth was firm and warm, his hands gentle on my face.

When he pulled away I was feeling slightly dizzy and breathing raggedly. Fang smiled down at me. "You'll be ok I know you will" he said in a husky voice. Just having recovered from his kiss I replied "that was such a corny line fang". "I know but it worked you kissed me" he smirked. I gasped "did not you kissed me!" "Whatever but you still liked it" I blushed knowing it was better to shut up now than dig a bigger hole for myself. "That blush is lovely" fang murmured as he leaned down to kiss me again. Then just as his lips almost touched mine the door to my bed room burst open.

Both fang and I looked up to see Gazzy looking straight at us with a shocked and slightly disgusted look on his face.

Then after a second I noticed why, I was in a small that had slipped a little lower that I had expected and Fang was on top of me. Gazzy ran out of the room and fang got up. I sat up and looked at him. He leaned down and kissed me on my cheek. Then he was gone. And I was left more confused than ever.

**Hope you liked it. Please review. And criticism welcome. **


	2. chapter 2 xx

**Heyy guys sorry my year has been soo busy finally getting to update **** I soo want reviews cause im staying up when I should be sleeping to write this xoxo well hope you enjoy it **

**It running on from the last chapter bout all the time Max and fang spent together in Virginia **** changing it slightly from the book haha **

Fang POV

SMASH ! "FUCKING HELL" I cursed as my fist made contact with the wall. How could she do this to me just last nite it was us and now its her on a date with Sam coming home then going off giggling with nudge. I mean what the fuck since when dose max giggle. I can't believe she like that mother fucking creepy cunt Sam. It's not like he could do anything if an eraser attacked. Don't I mean anything to her anymore? I was there for her during everything that happened to us. But him, max only met him when we moved here temporarily.

"Oi mate?" Iggy asked. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW" I yelled. "Dude G the fuck down" he said flopping down on my bed. "What's up mate?" All the anger id been holding in since we left Arizona came out. Id better not hit the wall again. "IF SHE THINKS THAT IM JUST GONNA BE HER BEST MATE AND GO OUT WITH THAT MOTHER FUCKING HUMAN CREEP SAM THEN SHE CAN THINK AGAIN"

I was so angry now thinking of how we were making out when she was naked only the nite before and now she wants to date this son of a bitch Sam, "ILL TEACH HER NOT TO FUCKING MESS WITH ME". "Umm and how are you going to do that" iggy said rolling over to look at me "you do no that angel is gonna tell max everything and it's not really gonna work after that" I considered what iggy said it made sense angel told max everything.

"AS IF" angel burst in giggling "this is going to be epic, I am so helping you guys cause I this you and max would make a very cute couple" she looked at me angelically " plus that Sam dude is totally creepy and max reckons he kisses like an octopus anyway". Hmmm I thought "hey lets go for a spin we need to plan uninterrupted". "no" angel objected " cause max and nudge are down riding the horses they went out for a hack and will probably hang out round the stable for a but before coming back". I shut the door and joined Iggy and angel on my bed "well whets the plan?" …

Angel POV

Where's nudge when you need her grr. I sighed Celeste was in major need of a new outfit and nudge was the only one that would help me. SMASH! I jumped up and screamed. "FUCKING HELL" Fang cursed from his room. OMG WHAT THE HELL! Gazzy and Iggy looked up from where they where making explosives. "Fang" we all said in unison. _Mother fucking prick better not get in my way at school next week imam beat him to a bloody pulp! _I heard fang think. "Um iggy you better get up there before max's new _boyfriend . . ._" I screwed my nose up at the word. "Gets beaten to a bloody pulp by Fang".

We all sat there waiting for Iggy to get up and go upstairs to calm fang down, but no one moved. Knowing fang it was pretty hazardous going near him when he was pissed off this much. "okay ill do it then" iggy said getting up and heading to the stairs thinking _why send the blind guy im most likely to get beaten because I cant fucking see humor but then who cares if the blind guy get a black eye cause he cant see anyway so it doesn't really matter anyway dose it. _Gazzy and I both giggled.

Max POV

1 2, 1 2, 1 2, I counted silently in my head trying to concentrate on rising to Rosie's trot, while nudge trotted easily beside me talking bout how she needed some new clothes to wear and wanted to go shopping. "Max I was thinking …" nudge started slowing Tipsy to a walk. "How bout we go shopping tomorrow?" Oh no no no last time we went shopping I ended up with a load of lingerie and pants that showed my ass not to mention the skirts, and I was so not keen to do it again. "umm nudge because it's the school holidays I was thinking that maybe ..." I paused thinking of an excuse, "maybe we could give the shopping a bit of a break and then have umm a bigger back to school shopping trip just before school starts up again … umm how dose that sound" nudge who at up until this point look quite disappointed, brightened up at the idea of a big shopping trip that I was in agreement to in the near future. "Great, I can't wait" she chattered excitedly about where we were gonna go and what we were gonna buy. But after the first few words I kind of zoned out at bit and started thinking about me and fang.

He was like a best friend my right wing man. An image of us kissing on my bed with me in just my towel flashed across my mind. Shit, I need to stop thinking about that. I started to compare Sam to Fang.

Sam was cute and kind of short with gorgeous blue eyes, I smiled as I remembered the way his short blonde hair was always hanging in his face. But the way he treated me was like I was some toy he didn't respect my body and when he tried to do stuff it made me feel really dirty and not in a good way.

Fang well where do I start, he is tall mysterious and dangerous, especially when he stands in the semi dark with his wings as dark as the midnight sky, and the way he looked at me with pure lust in his eyes …

"MAXXX …" nudges voice snapped me back to reality, "are you okay you like haven't listened to a word ive just said have you?" She looked at me in concern. I looked straight ahead and twisted my fingers in Rosie's mane as I replied to this "um I well …" I blushed looking down for a moment before looking back ahead. "Well what!" nudge exclaimed excitedly almost jumping up and down in the saddle. I took a deep breath and blurted it out "nudge … IthinkIlikefang!"

She just looked at me puzzled "err can you repeat that a little slower thanks" okay this was it she would no OHMYGAWD what if she told fang that I liked him I would die of embarrassment. "Okay but you have to promise not to tell anyone bout this". "Okay okay okay I promise now spit it out!" she was clutching her reins and biting her lip in an attempt to hold in her excitement. To me it looked like she was trying not to pee. "Okay I think I mite maybe well umm like umm fang "I blushed bright red as I said his name. "WOW" she gasped I sighed "but I don't know what to do with Sam, I think he is a bit of a creep but I still don't want to hurt his feeling or anything"

We had reached the stable now and both nudge and I UN tacked, groomed and put the horses back in their paddock in silence. Neither of us talked until we were sitting on the fence watching Rosie and Tipsy grazing in the paddock side by side.

"I think you should dump Sam right now" nudge said firmly then she pulled a small silver object out of her pocket and handed it to me, "call him and dump him right now" she ordered and for once in my life I listened to her. My heart was thudding as I dialed his number. A small clicking sound said he had picked up.

SAM: hey baby girl

MAX: umm hey Sam

SAM: what's up baby because if you feeling Horney I can help im just so Horney for you right now.

MAX: dry … (shit did I really just say that)

SAM: ohh babe I bet your far from dry you horny little girl (I tried to but in but he continued) your just dripping wet for me just as im so hard for you. How bout we meet up, I no this really nice place we can stay for the night. Ill even get some mirrors so you can see me fucking you.

Oh no he did not just say all that.

MAX: SAM STOP AND LISTEN TO ME!

SAM: okay sorry baby

MAX: no im not your baby, I don't think it's working out for us, goodbye Sam.

SAM: but wait baby we can sort things out cant we

MAX: no we can't, listen to me. You are dumped! Goodbye Sam

And with that I pressed the end button to see nudge looking at the me with a disgusted look on her face. "Eww max he is soo creepy and gross and eww that was just soo gross I am totally scared for life!" I looked at her incredulously "at least you didn't go out with him" and then we both erupted in to laughter. "Were gonna be late for dinner if we don't hurry cause we both have to shower before dinner and I am totally starving" "I agree" I smiled and we raced backed to the house.

**Well what do you think. Any ideas welcome I really hoped you enjoyed this because I am writing this at 1am in the morning so reviews please **

**My faithful readers. Oh and feel free to PM anytime xx 3 **


End file.
